Dirty Little Secret
by zikkiluver2189
Summary: ok so zane is dating emma but he is keeping a secret that could hurt so many how will everyone find out  how will they react
1. Chapter 1

Zane and emma are walking down the beach hand in hand talking their one year anniversary was coming up and they were both disscusing what they should do.

"i think we should go to a romantic dinner at a fancy resturant you know how I love to dress up" said emma smiling brightly at hime

"yea that sounds great babe" said zane_great now not olny do I have to spend a lot of money but wear a stupid monkey suit_

" ok then it is all set I will set up the resturaunt" said emma kissing his cheek "so what would you like to do now" asked emma. Zane looked at his watch.

_let me know that i've done wrong_

_when i've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_just to waste my time with you_

"um I actualy have to go but maybe later" said zane

"oh where are you going" asked ema confused

"i just have some buisness to take care of I will see you later" said zane kissing her cheek and leaving

"bye" said emma

_tell me all that you've thrown away_

_find out games you don't want to play_

_you are the only one that needs to know_

zane ran down the beach he knew he was going to be late and she would be pist but he could fix that.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(dirty little secret)_

_don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(just another regret)_

_my dirty little secret_

zane arrived at his destination nhe waited patiantly foe her to open the door when she finaly did she looked pissed looking from her watch to him expectantly

"i know i'm late I got held up talking to emma" said zane entering the house and kissing her softly at first she was still but when he ran his tounge across her lips asking for entry she quikly opened them and kissed him back .

_Who has to know_

_when we live such fragile lives_

_it's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_just to waste mt time with you_

as he deepend the kiss passionatly he led her down the hall to her room removing her shirt on the way while he kissed a line down her neck stopping to suckle and lick her sweet spot in the middle of her neck and shoulder

_tell me all that you've thrown away_

_find out games you don't wanna play_

_you are the only one that needs to know_

she removed his shirt and traled her hands across the muscles that she knew so well as he claimed her lips again and slowly lowering her down to the bed he kissed down her stomache removing her shorts slowly down her sexy toned legs

_i'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(dirty little secret)_

_don't tell anyone or one day you'll be just another regret_

_(just another regret hope that you can keep it)_

_my dirtly little secret_

she made a quik grab for his jeans tugging at the button inpationly he was quik to help her once they got rid of the last barrior he settled between her legs claiming her lips once more

_who has to know_

_thw way she feels inside (inside)_

_those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_those sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_

_and all i've tried to hide_

_it's eating me apart_

_trace this life back_

both were brought to a shattering climax screaming out each others name breathless and sweaty they laid there still entwined savoring the moment befor going for round two

_i'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(dirty little secret__

_don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(just another regret)_

they both collapsed from exhaustion next to one another when she asked

"so why were you late"

he laughted softly "i was talking to emma about what we were going to do for our one year anniversary" said zane

"oh and what did you decide" she asked

_i'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(dirty little secret)_

_don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret)_

_just another regret, hope that you could keep it)_

_my dirty little secret_

_dirty little secret_

_dirty little secret_

"she decided that we would go to some posh restuarnt for dinner" said zane

this time she laughed softly "wow the one thing you hate she chooses so what are we doing for our one year anniversy" she asked

_who has to know_

_who has to know_

"i havn't decided yet but you will love it" said zane

"oh yea when is our anniversary" she asked softly

"how could I forget considering its only a week after me and em's" said zane mokinly catching her test

"ok ok you win how about a reward" sae said seductivly zane smiled over at her as they went into the night

_**a/n: ok new story my laptop is dopwn so I have to use my sucky home computar no spell check : ( anyway its pretty easy seeing wat thias is about I will probaly reveal the girl next xhapter if you havn't figured it out yet need reveiws to update so please r&r critism is welcome just not on spelling I know I suck aty that iu just don't Have spell check tell me wat u think**_


	2. Chapter 2

"i have to go I promised Emma I would meet her" said Zane gathering his clothes

"do you have to" she asked

"you know that I do" said Zane

"yea yea OK you should hurry we all know how Emma gets when someone is late" she said

"yea I know" said Zane laughing he bent over and kissed her softly on the lips "i will see you later"

"yea you will" she said smiling "bye Zane" she said as he walking out

"bye" said Zane

after he left she couldn't help but think about how this all started almost one year ago she remembered it like it was yesterday Jake and Anna, the party, Zane ,alcohol it may be wrong what she was doing but she couldn't help how it felt so right at the same time Zane may be dating Emma but he was dating her to I know what your thinking dating seems like just sex to me well thats how it started but its more then that now as she thought back her mind replayed how it all started

_flashback_

Rikki was walking home after a long day she just wanted to lay down and relax witch is pretty much impossible with Anna at the house Anna is her stepsister the daughter of the bitch her dad married she knew the second she walked in the door she would have to deal with her snide comments how she isn't pretty enough or smart enough to date Jake her boyfriend of a year and a half. Just thinking about Jake made her think about what she had to tell him later she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she told him she was ready he has been waiting for this sense they started dating and she is finally ready to give her virginity to Jake Thomson the boy she loves. As she walked up the porch smiling as she unlocked the door just thinking about how much she loves him but her smile quickly dropped when she walked into her living room to see her stepsister on top of her boyfriend she screamed at the sight but the didn't stop right away she had to stand there shocked mobile while they climaxed not caring or not noticing she was their Anna noticed she looked up and smiled at her triumphantly. When Jake looked at her he looked shocked and then guilty

"i can't believe this how could you" screamed Rikki as she ran up stairs

"what do you expect all he did was finally decide he didn't want to settle for second best when he can have the best" said Anna smugly before she knew it Rikki had slapped her so hard she fell to the ground at Jakes feet he looked up at her apologetically but she just glared at him and said

"if you think I will forgive you sleeping with that whore you are stupider then you look we are over and to think I was dumb enough to want to sleep with you"

"wait Rikki come on" said Jake trying to use his charm

"don't you dare get the hell out mi never want to see you again" said Rikki storming into her room

she was seething so angry and hurt she didn't know what to do when her phone rang

"hello" she snapped

"who there girlie its just me" said Emma

"em whats up" said Rikki more calm

"well Zane is having this party tonight and we got in a fight I just want you to go for me make sure he doesn't end up hooking up with some slut" sad Emma

"em now really isn't the time" said Rikki

"please Rikki I really need this" said Emma

"em I don't know" said Rikki

"come on I just wanna make sure he doesn't get drunk and hook up with a slut just because he is mad and screw up our entire relationship so please I don't care if he drinks just make sure no girls are around him" said Emma

"OK OK I'll do it" said Rikki I could do with getting drunk and forgetting about today

"thank you I will call you in the morning" Emma thankfully

"OK bye" said Rikki hanging up and going to her closet to pick out her clothes for the party. She decided on a spaghetti strap low v-neck lacy red top and low-rise skinny jeans with red strappy 4 inch heels. she smiled at her appearance sexy but not slutty revealing without being too revealing. she grabbed her purse and headed for the party.

Zane was walking around his house looking at everyone gathered around still seething from his fight with Emma they have been together a week and already she thinks she can tell him what to do he grabbed and beer and downed in two gulps when the doorbell rang he answered it to find Rikki standing at his door and he had to do a double take _damn she looks hot_

"hey come on in" said Zane stepping aside so she could enter

"hey so I guess I'm your babysitter for the night" said Rikki jokingly

"what are you kidding me I can't believe her" said Zane

"don't worry about it in a few hours I plan on being to wasted to know who you are" said Rikki walking past him to the bar

Zane laughed watching her walk away _now thats my kind of babysitter_

a few hours later Zane was walking through the party completely drunk when he saw Rikki she had a bottle of vodka in her hand and it didn't look like her first a few guys were hitting on her so he went over and cleared them away

"hey why did you do that a few of them were so cute" said Rikki drunkenly

"don't you have a boyfriend" said Zane just as drunk

"not anymore" Rikki sang

"you and Jake broke up" asked Zane

"well when you walk in on your boyfriend screwing your whore of a stepsister thats kinda what happens" whispered Rikki

"what no way" said Zane Rikki just nodded sadly

"that messed up" said Zane

"yea I know so tonight I am going to have drunken sex with a random guy who I won't remember in the morning" said Rikki

"what you can't do that" said Zane leaning closer

"why not" asked Rikki

"why a stranger" asked Zane seductively

"oh don't you have a girl friend" asked Rikki

"not tonight" said Zane crashing his lips onto hers

**the next morning**

Rikki woke up slowly at first she didn't know were she was until she remembered the party so she closed her eyes feeling the arm around her waist she didn't remember who but she did remember her drunken plan she was afraid to turn around but when she did she screamed at who she saw as the night before came flooding back Zane taking her to his room, removing each others clothes, laying here, having sex..a lot_ oh god what did I do_

Zane woke with a start when he heard a scream and saw Rikki

"what the hell why did you scream" asked Zane rubbing his throbbing head

"what why I don't know waking up with you" said Rikki

"what so you said drunken sex with someone I'm just not random" said Zane with a smirk

"i didn't mean with my best friends boyfriend" yelled Rikki

"OK OK no more yelling no ones going to know and its not going to happen again" said Zane reassuringly he got up and started to get dressed while Rikki sat there open mouthed at he was standing unashamedly naked in front of her.

"Zane" said Rikki

"Rikki don't worry about it OK last night was amazing don't deny it it was the best sex ever and I have the experience to say so" smirked Zane "so your not going to tell Emma and neither am I we were drunk and made a mistake it will never happen again" said Zane

"OK I guess your right" said Rikki falling back against the bed "its not like we will ever do this again"

_present_

but it did happen again the next day actually they were talking then kissing then naked then the day after that and the day after that until they decided to have an affair it was great really and sometimes she felt guilty but she really liked Zane she was even thinking she might love him she hated that he was with Emma but what could she do maybe one day they could really be together. But for not she had to deal with what she could get. She got dressed and went to meet Cleo and Lewis at the cafe.

"hey Rikki where have you been" asked Cleo

"no where" said Rikki

"can you believe its Emma and Zane one year anniversary in 3 days" said Cleo

"no I can't" said Rikki

"i never thought they would last this long" said Cleo

"yea I thought Zane would screw up and cheat on her by now" said lewis laughing with Cleo Rikki laughed nervously. Twenty minutes into there conversation Zane walked in with Emma he looked over and smiled at her she smiled back.

"hey" said Zane sitting down with them while Emma got drinks

"happy almost one year anniversary" said Cleo sweetly

"thanks" said Zane annoyed

"so what are you two doing for your one year" asked lewis

"we are going to some restaurant" said Zane

"aw thats sweet" said Cleo snuggling up to her boyfriend

Rikki just looked disgusted

"Rikki we need to get you a boyfriend" said Cleo

"what" said Rikki and Zane in unison

"um well its just sets up never work and they suck" said Zane when they both looked at him

"yea Cleo thanks but no thanks I can find one on my own" said Rikki

"well you haven't dated sense Jake so either you find someone soon or I will find one for you" said Cleo Rikki looked shocked but knew if she didn't then they would all get suspicious "OK fine" said Rikki

"OK I know a really great guy" said Cleo

Zane was getting furious he was the jealous type Rikki could sense his frustrations and couldn't help getting a thrill out of it.

"OK Cleo set me up" said Rikki she felt Zane tense beside her and held back her urge to smile deviously maybe now he would choose her or Emma maybe he wouldn't but with her developing feelings it was worth a shot.

"OK I will call nick you will love him he is cute smart has a great body funny and adventures" said Cleo Rikki laughed and nodded her head she left with lewis to see what was taking Emma.

"what the hell was that" asked Zane angrily

"what"asked Rikki innocently

"you just accepted a date" said Zane

"i know but if I said no they would have got suspicious" said Rikki

"so what tell them your not ready to date" said Zane

"i couldn't do that" said Rikki" "look its just a date your dating Emma why do you care"asked Rikki

"thats different" said Zane

"how" asked Rikki she didn't know what it was that was making her so emotional lately but she had to ask

"it just is" said Zane

"to bad I am going and you are going to have to deal with it" said Rikki from the fighting and how upset she felt right now she started to feel nauseous she has been feeling it for the past few days she thinks she is coming down with the flu thats going around school.

"damn it Rikki come on" said Zane

"no Zane I will go and you will deal with it" said Rikki getting up and walking to the bathroom slowly all a sudden she felt like she was going to hurl and couldn't hold it back but she didn't want anyone to worry.

When she got back she felt much better god she hated being sick hopefully this will pass fast.

"hey" said Emma "Cleo told me she was setting you up with nick"

"yea" said Rikki

"so soon" said Zane

"duh homecoming is coming up and she will need a date nick is perfect" said Emma

"we will see next week won't we" said Rikki

Zane just looked down angrily sipping his juice.

**a/n: what will happen will she go with nick what will Zane do tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma and Zane were sitting on the beech watching the sunset

" so did you hear Cleo is setting Rikki up with nick what do you think of that" asked Emma

"i think its stupid...you know set ups never work and he isn't her type" said Zane

"i think they will make a cute couple Rikki needs to try again date have fun fall in love" said Emma grabbing zane's hand. Zane was getting mader and mader listing to this tonight was there anniversary he took Emma ro a nice resturaunt now they were watching the sunset before he had to take Emma home.

"i don't think she is ready she will probaly cancel" said Zane

"i don't think so I mean yea her boyfriend cheated on her with her own sister.." Emma gets cut off

\"ex boyfriend and step-sister" Zane interupted harshly

"sorry ex boyfriend and step-sister but I think she has been waiting to long its time for her to move on and be happy" said Emma

"she is happy" Zane semi yelled

"ok maybe she is but she can be happier with nick" said Emma happily

"watever lets go before your late for curfew" said Zane not wanting here anymore about Rikki's a date that wouldn't happen if he had anything to do with it.

**The next day**

"so how was the date" asked Cleo

"it was great realy romantic till the end" said Emma

"why what happened at the end Zane try to get in your pants when your parents were still there" said Cleo jokingly

Emma laughed "no I ws talking to Zane about Rikki's date and he got realy mad saying she isn't ready to date and she is already happy it realy semed to bother him" said Emma confused

"really thats weird" said Cleo

"no I think sense they are friends now he is trying to protect her from getting hurt like last time zane's great like that" said Emma happily

Cleo was still unsure but decided to go with Emma's explanation.

A few hours later Cleo called Rikki by the end of the call Cleo had gotten pale and rushed out of her room as fast as possible

Rikki was in her room lying on her bed listening to music feeling horrible. Her head hurt her stomache felt like it was spinning she really hated being sick this flu sucked and she had her date with nick tomorrow only good thing was she had the whole house to herself for the next two weeks her dad had to go to america on buisness and Anna and emily decided to make a mother daughter vaction out of it. She was deep in thought when her phone rang she groaned and answered it

"hello" said Rikki

"hey so you ready for your date tomorrow or do I need to come over and help you pick out your outfit" asked Cleo

"no I have something if I even go" said Rikki

" what you have to go why wouldn't you go" said Cleo

"i think I have the flu" said Rikki

"rikki you can not cancel" said Cleo sternly

"cleo i'm not faking to get out of it I realy feel horrible then I feel OK then I feel horrible again" said Rikki

" oh what exactly are your symtoms" asked Cleo concerned

"um nausea, body ache. Head ache,throwing up, and I feel really tired really early" said Rikki

Rikki your not..." Cleo got cut off

"hang on someone here" interupted Rikki..i'll call you later bye" said Rikki hanging up

"rikki wait are .." Cleo was interupted by the dial tone. Her face had gone pale and she rushed out of her room as mfast as possible.

"what are you doing here" asked Rikki

"thought i'd stop by" said Zane

"oh" said Rikki

"so your date is tomorrow huh" said Zane

"yea" said Rikki

"you know you can still cancel" said Zane

"zane" exclaimed Rikki

"rikki come on don't go on a date" said Zane

"why" asked Rikki

"because I asked" said Zane

"fine break up with Emma" said Rikki Zane looked shocked and was completelt speechless " see not the wat it works is it" said Rikki

"rikki come one I don't want you going ona date" said Zane

"why not" said Rikki

"because its..i..i don't know I just don't want you to" said Zane

"sorry Zane I am going its just one date to get everyone off my back" said Rikki

"i don't care" yelled Zane

"stop it" said Rikki

" no Rikki just..whatever" said Zane storming off angrily

"zane" yelled Rikki but he just kept walking. Rikki walked back in her house angry and upset if he cares so much why dousn't he dump Emma for me. She didn't know why but all of a sudden she wanted to cry when there was a frantic knock on the door she quikly answered thinking it was Zane only to find a distraught and out of breathe Cleo with a paper bag

"take this now" said Cleo

Rikki was confused till she opened it and said

"no way..impossible" handing it background

"rikki take it you have all the symtoms we have to be sure" said Cleo handing it back Rikki took it biting her lip nervously and led Cleo to her room to take the test to determine her fate.

Rikki was waiting in her bathroom for the results wondering why these things take so long when the timer finaly went off she picked it up and gasped at what she saw she quikly shook the test like it was a 8 ball that would magicly change but no such luck. She sunk down to the floor not trusting her shaking legs to support her anymore. When Cleo burst in the door

"well" but one look at her best friends faCE SAID IT ALL

"OH Rikki..WHO" ASKED Cleo Rikki just stayed silent so sh asked again

"rikki who is the father"

"i can't tell you" said Rikki

"why" asked Cleo sitting next to her friend

"i just can't" said Rikki

"hey why" asked Cleo gently

"because you'll hate me" cried Rikki

"hey I could never hate you" said Cleo

"if you knew you would" said Rikki

"hey why would I hate...oh god rikki" said Cleo has her friends behaviour and the talk she had with her other best friend came flashing through her mind

"tell me its not zane" said Cleo but Rikki just quikly looked away

"rikki how could you Emma's boyfriend" yelled Cleo

I know OK you can't tell anyone cleo" said Rikki cleoa stayed silent

"cleo you can't anything until I find a way to tell him" said Rikki

Cleo was silent not knowing how to react that her best friend was having her other best friend's boyfriend's baby.

"cleo promise" Rikki begged

"ok I won't but you have to tell them soon" said Cleo Rikki nodded slowly trying to figure out how she would tell them she knew one thing it would be bad


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was sitting on the beach deep in thought watching the waves crash against the sand while being far enough away not to get wet. When Cleo joined her breaking her from her thoughts.

"hey em what are you doing" asked Cleo

"just thinking" said Emma

"oh yea what about" asked Cleo

"me and Zane he has been acting so weird lately I don't know what to think anymore" said Emma

Cleo looked away guiltily because she knew exactly what was wrong with him. Is what she is doing wrong if she tells Emma she would be breaking a promise and betraying Rikki. If she doesn't tell her she is betraying Emma by not telling her that her boyfriend got her best friend pregnant. What was she suppose to do how was she suppose to choose.

"do you think he is cheating on me" asked Emma abruptly

"what" asked Cleo coming back from her thoughts

"Zane do you think he is cheating on me" said Emma

"i...i don't know" said Cleo

"neither do I it just seems like he always has somewhere to go and he doesn't tell me where Cleo I don't understand I love him I think he loves me but if I'm just wasting my time pretending its perfect when he is off with someone else" said Emma tearfully

"em its OK everyone has doubts" said Cleo feeling horrible for lying but Emma would know soon she just had to wait till Rikki told Zane but when Emma found out she knew and didn't tell her would she hate her to.

"your right he isn't cheating I know whats going on now" said Emma wiping away tears Cleo saw comprehension shine in her eyes

"what" asked Cleo holding her breathe

"its the sex" said Emma like it was obvious

"what but I thought you weren't having sex you said this time you wanted to make sure you were really in love and that he really loved you this time" said Cleo in a rush

"Cleo calm down we hasn't yet" said Emma

"oh..good" said Cleo under her breathe she didn't want Emma to give herself to Zane in that way like she did her last boyfriend just to be betrayed again

"but thats his problem I mean a guy like Zane going an entire year without sex...i think I'm ready tonight I will sleep with Zane" said Emma getting up in a rush

"Emma wait you can't" yelled Cleo stopping her

"why not" asked Emma confused

Cleo debated on what to do but she didn't know if she could should she betray one friend to save the other from pain question is witch one

"Cleo I am doing it I am ready its my choice not yours" said Emma starting to walk off

with that Cleo made her decision "Zane's been sleeping with Rikki and now she's pregnant" Cleo said in a rush Emma turned around slowly the shocked hurt look on her face told Cleo she herd her

"what" said Emma quietly

"Rikki is pregnant and it's Zane's I'm so sorry em" said Cleo

"no..no that can't be" said Emma

"it is" said Cleo

"why would she do that to me..how could she...how long" asked Emma

"i don't know" said Cleo sadly

"i have to talk to Zane" said Emma

"em wait she hasn't told him yet and I don't think you should" said Cleo

"why not" asked Emma angrily

"because its not our place" said Cleo

"he is my boyfriend" said Emma

"i know but your not the one who's pregnant" said Cleo gently

"fine I won't tell him she is pregnant but I will say I know about the two of them" said Emma running off without Cleo to find Zane

Rikki was in her room pacing trying to think how to tell him about the baby how was he going to take it what were they going to do about everybody they would have to tell them about their relationship. Her phone started ringing and she saw his name appear on the caller id

"hey" said Zane when she picked up

"hey" said Rikki

"so I heard you canceled your date" said Zane happily

Rikki rolled her eyes "yea I'm not feeling well"

"oh are you OK" asked Zane

Rikki was silent for a while "we need to talk" said Rikki

"OK when" said Zane

"today as soon as you can get here" said Rikki

there was a pause when Zane replied "OK Emma is heading right toward me I don't know when I'll get there but I will come by 10 tonight gotta go bye"

"OK bye" said Rikki hanging up and taking a deep breathe while sitting down to wait

"hey babe" said Zane

"Zane" said Emma flatly

"whats wrong" said Zane

"i know about you and Rikki thats whats wrong"said Emma Zane's eyes widened in shock

"Emma.." Zane was cut off

"don't even think about lying" said Emma

Zane sighed in defeat and looked down at the ground

"how long" asked Emma

"what" asked Zane

"don't play dumb how long has this been going on" said Emma

Zane stayed silent

"was it only one time a few time months...a year" said Emma Zane looked away unable to look at her

"om my gosh a year are you kidding me" said Emma sadly

"almost a year" said Zane quietly

"almost how much is almost" asked Emma

"in like 4 days" said Zane

"4 DAYS" yelled Emma " 4 days the party"

"yea" said Zane

"Zane how could you" asked Emma

"I'm sorry we got in that fight I was drunk she was drunk it happened" said Zane

"yea but we made up the next day why did you do it again" asked Emma sadly

"i...i don't know" said Zane

"you don't know" said Emma

"no" replied Zane

"well you better figure it out" said Emma

"what" asked Zane confused

"i said you better figure it out Zane I am going to try to forgive you but you have to make a choice me or her if you choose me then I never want you to speak to see her or even say her name again" said Emma walking off leaving Zane alone. She knew it was wrong but she loved Zane and she wouldn't give up without a fight maybe it was really wrong because Rikki was pregnant with his child but thats her own fault Zane has to choose he can't have them both.

Zane was sitting on the beach who should he choose Rikki was great she was everything he ever wanted in a girl but his dad would disapprove of her and he didn't need anymore of his disappointment. His dad loved Emma but it seemed like all they did was fight and he didn't need that either almost everyone liked Emma while they all thought Rikki was just a freaky weird chick if he chose her his friends would never stop ridiculing and teasing him about it. But with Rikki everything seemed perfect he sat there for hours rethinking all these things and many more when he finally decided on the right decision. So he got up and set off towards her house first he had to break a heart then he had make one happy.

When he arrived at her house he rung the doorbell and waited for her to open the door.

"hey" she said "come in"

"no I can't I'm sorry there is something I have to tell you" said Zane

"yea me to" she said

"let me go fist" said Zane "I'm sorry everything has been great you know I care about you but I can't be with you anymore I have to be with her...

"Zane" she said trying to get him to shut up

"no let me finish I don't want you anymore it was fun while it lasted but it was just sex I'm sorry I led you on but now Emma knows and she offered to forgive me if I cut off all contact with you and.." Zane gets cut off again

"Zane stop" said Rikki

"i can't I'm sorry Rikki but I choose Emma I never want to see you again I want her not you" said Zane he knew he was being harsh but he had to he didn't want to do this but he didn't want her to know that because it would hurt more to hang on to hope that they would one day get back together "I'm sorry Rikki but its over and I don't want to see you talk to you anything ever again goodbye"

"I'm pregnant"whispered Rikki when he finally shut up Zane's head snapped up so fast at hearing that he wasn't expecting that when he remembered the reason why she wanted him to come over tonight was because she had something to tell him he didn't know what to say as he stared at her tear filled eyes when everything he said all the cold hearted hurtful things came to mind he tried to reach out to her but she pushed him away

"no I can't do this right now" said Rikki retreating inside and shutting the door in his face  
"Rikki come on open the door we need to talk about this" said Zane banging on her door but she wouldn't answer all he could do was sink down on her porch regretting not letting her go first or not saying any of the things he did just telling her they had to end it because Emma found out but no he was a complete jackass and now the girl carrying his child hates him and he screwed up there whole relationship right when they are having a baby _great job Zane now she hates you will never speak to you again and pregnant nice_

he didn't know how but he would make it up to her next he had to deal with Emma he wouldn't be able to meet her terms now that he knew Rikki was pregnant wounder how that conversation will go was his last thought as he made his way over to Emma's


	5. Chapter 5

Zane was standing on Emma's doorstep waiting for her to open the door he had tried to get Rikki to answer the phone but that didn't work out at all she was ignoring him completely. He couldn't blame her after everything he said now he just had to think of a way to make it up to her. Emma finally opened the door

"well have you decided" asked Emma

"I thought I did I made a decision then went to break up with Rikki…" Zane was cut off

"I told you if you chose me you couldn't see her again" said Emma

"well I wasn't going to dump her in a message or a letter Emma" yelled Zane Emma stayed quiet after that

"ok well then why are you saying you thought you decided if you dumped her" said Emma

"Rikki's pregnant Emma" said Zane heavily

Emma was surprised he knew she hadn't expected her to tell him so soon especially when he was dumping her unless she didn't just tell him

"when did she tell you that" asked Emma

"tonight" said Zane

" she told you she was pregnant after you dumped her" said Emma an idea coming to her it may be wrong probably more than wrong but she loved him she couldn't just let him go

"yea so" said Zane confused

"how do you know she isn't lying" said Emma

"Rikki wouldn't do that" said Zane

"how do you know that you dump her and all the sudden she is pregnant" said Emma

"Emma Rikki isn't like that she wouldn't lie to me like that she has been sick for the past couple of days and I have been with her for a year not to mention there hasn't been a week long break for almost 2 months if you know what I mean" said Zane

Emma couldn't believe Zane trusted Rikki so much he never trusted anyone completely he got mad and accused her of cheating on him when he found out Ash was at the full moon sleep over but Rikki said she is pregnant and there is no way that can be a lie or even a question if it is his that's ridicules

"how do you even know it's yours I mean if she can just jump into her best friends boyfriend's bed who else's bed is she in" said Emma evenly

"don't talk about her like that" said Zane

"well how do you know" said Emma

"because I am the first and only person she has ever been with" said Zane

Emma took a deep breath knowing Zane trusted Rikki and she wouldn't be able to break that

"so what are you going to do" asked Emma

"I don't know Rikki won't even talk to me right now" said Zane sadly

"well when she is talking to you what are you going to do are you going to keep the baby marry her not keep the baby stay with her what" said Emma

"we will keep the baby" said Zane

"its her choice not yours Zane" said Emma smugly

"like I said I know Rikki she will want to keep the baby" said Zane

"fine then what are you going to do" asked Emma

"I don't know" said Zane

"Zane whether Rikki is pregnant or not you still have to choose between us so it's either me and only me or Rikki" said Emma holding her head high

"Emma if you are asking me to abandon my unborn child for you that's a contest you are going to lose" said Zane

Emma gulped cursing herself for even suggesting that

"no but you don't have to be with Rikki to have your baby" said Emma

"and how do you expect me to be a part of my child's life without having any contact with the mother" said Zane amused

"easy wait till the baby is born then file for full custody" said Emma

"no way that's a horrible thing to do" said Zane disgusted

"how is that horrible" asked Emma

"oh I don't know but having someone carry a child for nine months just to have it ripped from their arms when it is born just seems wrong to me I must be crazy" said Zane sarcastically

Emma looked away knowing he was right and that he would never do that to anyone especially Rikki apparently

"fine you don't have to cut off contact but you do have to choose" said Emma

"well now that Rikki is having my baby Emma I can't even think about that right now I need more time to think" said Zane

"about what" asked Emma

"about whets right Emma" said Zane walking away

"hey we need to talk" said Emma calling after him

"later I need to think" said Zane over his shoulder not looking back

Zane was walking along the beach trying to figure out what he should do next. How was he going to make it up to Rikki? Would she believe him if he told her he didn't mean any of the things he said would she even listen. Zane sighed heavily everything was such a mess and he had no idea how to fix it or if it could even be fixed. He knew her dad was going to freak so was his. her dad would probably kill him. after about an hour of walking thinking everything he could say he decided to call again it was the 19th time tonight but maybe he would get lucky and she would answer.

Rikki sat on her couch after Zane left and called Cleo to come over. When she got there she told her everything that happened Cleo sat stiffly next to her knowing this was her fault she was still unsure if she made the right decision

"I don't know what happened Cleo I don't even know hoe Em found out" cried Rikki

at the end of her story Cleo looked away guiltily she didn't know what to say but she must of gave it away because Rikki started looking at her suspiciously

"cleo how did Emma find out" asked Rikki

"I told her…I'm sorry" said Cleo

"Cleo how could you I trusted you" yelled Rikki

"Rikki she was thinking of taking their relationship to the next level I didn't want her to get hurt like last time so I told her you were pregnant and that it was Zane's" said Cleo

"you told her I was pregnant" yelled Rikki

"yes" said Cleo

"how could you that wasn't any of your business or hers" said Rikki

"she is my best friend and he is her boyfriend" yelled Cleo "of course it's her business"

"its my baby Cleo my life she had no right to know unless I decided to tell her" yelled Rikki

"I didn't want her to get hurt" said Cleo

"oh but its ok if I got hurt" said Rikki

"no I didn't mean…" Cleo gets cut of

"get out" said Rikki quietly

"Rikki come on I'm sorr…." Cleo gets cut off again

"I said GET OUT" yelled Rikki

The way Rikki was looking at her and the anger in her voice made Cleo run for the door she would let Rikki calm down for a little while then talk to her again after hearing what happened here she needed to check on Emma. Rikki slammed the door after Cleo and sat back on her couch now who was she suppose to talk to. Her phone rang and she knew right away who it was

"what do you want Zane" said Rikki

"to talk" said Zane

"yea well I think I heard everything you wanted to say so goodbye" said Rikki

"no wait Rikki please let me explain" pleaded Zane

"fine I'm listening you have two minutes then I am hanging up" said Rikki

"ok I'm sorry about everything I didn't mean anything I said its just Emma found out and she told me I had to choose so I thought about it for a while and I thought it would be better if I chose her so I went to talk to you I didn't want to hurt you but I didn't want you to hang on to hope that we would get back together because then we would both end up more hurt I care about you Rikki I trust you I feel more for you than anyone else and I guess that's the problem I don't know how you make me feel this way and scares the hell out of me so I took this as my chance to run I'm sorry please forgive me I want to be there for you and our baby" said Zane in a rush

Rikki was silent he knew she was deciding whether or not to believe him or not. He hoped she did they had a long way to go still and he still had big decisions to make he had no idea what he should do. He was lost in his thought once again when Rikki started to speak he waited with anticipation and hope for her answer to be what he wanted.

"Zane I…

a/n: ok another chap so should Rikki believe him and forgive him. Should Zane propose and marry her. Should he pick Emma will Rikki forgive Cleo? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT my computer or fanfiction is being wired keeps posting this in bold no idea how sorry if it was confuseing


	6. Chapter 6

"Zane i don't know if i can forgive you yet but we do need to talk about the baby so you can come over" said rikki

"ok i understand i will be there in five minutes" said zane

rikki sat on her couch to wait she didn't know what to think right now she didn't even understand anything zane said it was to fast and jumbled together but they needed to talk her dad would be back in three days so they needed to figure out what they were going to tell him. She could only imagine what anna and emily would do probaly call her a slut and tell her dad to kick her out. Would he do that, would he kick her out. Her thoughts were interupted when there was a soft knock on the door.

"hey" said zane once the door opened he felt guilt hit him when he saw her with red rimmed eyes she looked so upset and scared.

"hey come on in" said rikki stepping aside and leading him into her living room  
"rikki i..." zane was interupted

"zane i don't want to talk about that right now we need to figure out what we are going to do about my dad. And truthfully i didn't understand a word you said on the phone" said rikki

"i was saying no let me finish i was saying i am sorry emma found out about us she said i could have another chance but i had to cut off all contact with you i thought it would be best and i didn't want to hurt you but i thought..." zane gets cut off

"emma told you to cut off all contact with me" said rikki

"yea" replied zane

"she didn't tell you i was pregnant" said rikki confused  
"no she didn't know untill i told her" said zane confused

"yes she did cleo made me take a test and she figured out you were the father she told emma about us and the baby" said rikki

"what" said zane he was beyond angry emma knew when she gave him the ultimatum she knew rikki was carrying his child and she made him say those things to her ruin there relationship. Ok so she didn't make him say those harsh things but if she hadn't of made him make a choice their relationship wouldn't be a mess right now

"I can't beleive she knew and didn't tell me gave me a damn ultimatum" yelled zane angrily standing up

"Zane we don't have time for this we need to talk about the baby and what we are going to tell my dad" said rikki

"Ok I am sorry. So what do you want to tell him" asked zane  
"I don't know. He is going to freak and anna and emily will probaly try to convince him to throw me out" said rikki sadly

"Hey I am sure he wouldn't do that. He loves you" said zane

"Yea well he listens to them all the time. I don't know I just know he is going to be so mad" said rikki

"Ok well what do you want to do what will make this easier for your dad to understand" said zane

"I don't know. I don't think anything will make it go over well with him" said rikki

"what if we got married" asked zane

"what" yelled rikki completely suprised

"well if we told your dad we were getting marrie then told him about the baby. How could he be mad" said zane

"zane we can't get married." Said rikki

"why not" asked zane

"well lets see we are to young, you are with emma and i don't think she would like that very much. We are already having a baby lets not make it more complicated then it already is" said rikki

"yea we are having a baby. A baby who needs two parents and don't even bring emma into this ok if we got married i wouldn't be with her. Now that i know your pregnant and i have had time to think about it i don't want to be with emma i want to be with you" said zane

"well zane i don't want you to want me because i'm pregnant. And as far as proposals go this one sucks" said rikki

"hey its not just because of the baby i care about you rikki. We have been together for almost a year" said zane

"yea but you only want to get married because i'm pregnant and i don't want that kind of marriage" said rikki

"listen rikki sure the main reason to get married is the baby but i wouldn't offer it to any girl who carrying my child. I am offering to you because i care about you, i know it would work between us, i want to be with you rikki" said zane

"care isn't love zane and i can't live in a loveless marriage i'm sorry" said rikki

she stood up and started pacing the room thinking she knew now tha she loved him. Would it be so bad to marry him sure he dousn't love me but he could in time we are having a baby but could i handle it if he never loved me, if one day he decided he wants someone else.

zane could see her thinking so he asked

"why don't you just think about it for a few days and if i can prove to you that it can work give me your answer when i ask again" said zane

"Ok fine i will think about it" said rikki

they sat and talked for a little longer they still had no idea what to do about their parents but figured the would wait till her dad got back and tell them all together. They mostly talked about the baby would it be a boy or girl, what would it look like, what kind of parents would they be.

"its getting late you should go" said rikki

"ok i will call you tomorrow" said zane kissing her forhead and walking out

rikki went to bed thinking about what it would be like if they got married and how happy the would be with their little boy. She had a feeling it was a boy. She can imagine him now a smaller version of zane. Sweet and innocent and if they got married maybe they would have more then on she would like that. She always hated being the only child and she always wanted to have a boy first she always found the big brother thing cute. All these thoughts and many more running through her head as she fell asleep.

Zane was walking on the beach hoping she would say yes the next time he asked. He would make it romantic and special. He needed to buy a ring to. He was thinking of how he could make it impossible to say no when he heard someone calling his name he turned around and saw emma coming towards him

"what do you want em" asked zane annoyed

"we need to talk you just ran off" said emma

"yea well i had more important things to do" said zane

"zane i know you have alot on your mind but you have to choose" said emma

"why did you do it emma" asked zane

"do what" asked emma confused

"why did you give me that ultimatum if you knew rikki was pregnant" said zane emma looked shocked

"i didn't know until you told me earlier" said emmz

"don't lie emma i know cleo told you when she told you about me and rikki" said zane

"no i didn't know" said emma "did rikki say that well its obvious she wants you to choose her and is trying to break us apart"

"Watever emma" said zane walking away

"Zane wait please I need to know your choice" said emma

"Isn't it obvious there is only one girl for me" said zane emma smiled and zane rolled his eyes "I choose rikki"

"What" yelled emma shocked "how could you"

"Because emma she makes me happy and I love being with her I love everything about her I love her"yelled zane not only shocking her but himself

A/n: ok i know its been forever but here is a new chapter tell me what you think. What will happen next will zane tell rikki he loves her will she tell him. What will emma do. Reveiw please any ideas are apriacated


End file.
